Sonic's Love Triangle
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: Sonic doesn't know what to do when Sally and Amy are in love him. He has feelings for the both of them until he has sex with the both of them. Will he confess his feelings and tell them about the affair with both of them? Rated M for sex scenes SonicxSally and SonicxAmy. Discontinued for now!


**Mari Lynn: Have you ever noticed how horrible Sonic's life is. [Puts her hands on her hips] Oh, don't think that it's so perfect, he has to deal with two different girls falling for him, so this story is based on that, so enjoy [Winks her right eye]**

Sonic woke up, sighing when he already was thinking of another exhausting day. He had to deal with saving the world, and worst of all with Amy and Sally. He didn't know which girl to choose, he had feelings for both of them.

He ate the breakfast that Tails had left for him, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and fixed his quills. He walked out the house and locked the door. He turned and froze when he saw a bouquet of roses and a small paper with it. He sighed as he picked it up and opened the paper to read the letter from Sally. He sneezed when he smelled the strong scent of perfume coming from the letter.

_Dear Sonic,_

_Thank you very much from saving me from Dr. Eggman. I was thinking that you'll meet me at the castle, and I'll give you a surprise, please come soon!_

_Sincerely Sally_

Sonic looked blankly at the letter for a while imagining what the surprise will be. He imagined it being a whole bunch of chilly dogs, as his stomach growled. He licked his lips as he ran towards the Acorn Kingdom. He ran towards the castle, as the gates slowly opened. He ran through the castle and up the stairs until he stopped, standing in front of another female chipmunk. She had curly honey brown hair and light green eyes. She looked at him with a smirk as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Sonic, Sally has a very perfect surprise for you" She snickered

His eyes widened with surprise.

"Is it chilly dogs, Sirena?" He asked

"No, something better than that, good luck" She told with a wink.

She walked off as Sonic continued to fun through the hall until he stood in front of Sally's bedroom door. He closed his eyes and sighed, then knocked on it three times.

"Come in" A soft voice told

Sonic slowly opened the door, and looked in shock when he saw candles and rose petals leading from the door to the bed. His eyes widened and his mouth flew open when he saw Sally lying on the bed. She wore black lacy see through lingerie, with a black bow on her head. She got off the bed and slowly walked around him, closing the door. Sally put her arms around his neck, as she looked into his green eyes.

"Nice to see you here Sonic, I wanted to reward you for saving me for years" She told, in a seductive voice.

Sonic blushed when she leaded his hand between her legs, as she winked at him. He backed away from her until his back hit the door.

"Sally i…."

He was interrupted by her kissing him on the lips, as she pulled away and put a finger on his lips.

"Sonic, don't you say a single word, I want you to enjoy what I'm going to give you" She whispered.

She kissed him again, as he decided to kiss her back. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, as the two walked backwards until Sally fell into the bed. He fell on top of her as they continued to passionately kiss. They finally stopped for some air. Sonic reached his arms around to her back as he unhooked her bra, slowly taking it off as it revealed her breast. He licked his lips as he begin to kiss her neck, making her moan softly. He kissed all the way down to her breast, as he kissed her nipples softly. He licked them while looking up at her, hearing her soft moans. He sucked on one softly, as she moaned a bit louder. He sucked on the other and bit it softly, as he did to the other one. He kissed down to her stomach and towards her panties. He slowly pulled them off and threw it onto the ground, staring at her pussy. His mouth begins to water, enjoying the sight. Sally opened her legs, as Sonic begin to lick her lips, as she moaned. He licked into her entrance and inside of her, as she gripped the covers and moaned. He felt her juices go into his mouth, as he enjoyed the taste. He finally stopped, as he got off of her and stared into her blue eyes.

"Sonic... I want you" She moaned as she pulled him into another kiss.

He glared at her wet pussy and smiled.

"Ok Sal, here I come" He told, licking his lips

He positioned his self on top of her as she spread her legs. He slowly put his dick into her, as she winced to the sudden pain. He continued to go slow, making sure that he didn't. He watched her bite her bottom lip in pain as he stopped.

"Are you ok, do you want me to stop?" He asked, a frown appearing on his face.

She opened one eye and shook her head side to side.

"No, please continue" She told, closing her eye

He continued pushing deep into her, as she tried not to scream. Suddenly she felt the pain disappear, and it was soon replaced with pleasure. She moaned loudly as he begin to thrust faster. They kissed passionately as he continued to give pleasure to her. He begins to release his full speed, as she was bouncing up and down quickly. She moaned loudly, as she felt herself reaching the climax. She bit onto Sonic's ear, loudly calling out his name. Suddenly Sonic felt his self ready to release into her.

"Sally… are you ready?" He asked

She nodded her head as she winked at him.

The two moaned loudly as he spilled his seeds into her. He pulled his dick from inside of her and lay next to her. She gently kissed his lips twice and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Sonic that was fantastic" She panted

He returned the smile and winked.

"No problem Sally" He told with a wink.

He got off of the bed and looked at her one last time.

"See you later" He waved at her as he opened the door and walked out. He closed the door and turned to face Sally's younger sister Sirena.

"So did you enjoy it?" She questioned

He smiled as she walked through the hall with him.

"Pretty much" He yawned while stretching his arms

"I could hear you two moaning from down the hall and you better hope Amy doesn't figure out about this" She told with a smirk.

He widened his eyes after hearing what she said about Amy.

"See you later" She told

She walked off, leaving Sonic alone with a shocked expression.

**Next chapter will be about Sonamy, it will come very soon!**


End file.
